


Not Exactly Eggman Approved

by orphan_account



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Ok so I still ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Metal Sonic wants Luigi to meet Dr. Eggman so they can properly date. Can Luigi handle meeting Metal's over protective papa? Or will he crumble under pressure?





	Not Exactly Eggman Approved

Honestly, Luigi felt like Metal Sonic had him hook, line and sinker at any given moment. Not that it was a bad thing, having such a sweet spot for someone you love, but Mario did tell him to occasionally put his foot down. However, Metal Sonic wasn't the type to force Luigi into things. They've been together long enough that the blue bot had a pretty good sense of what boundries were to be pushed and which ones weren't. Luigi would brave the deep dark depths of space to save a Princess who preferred his brother, but would absolutely **not** step foot near a ghost infested house unless his brother or someone equally as dear were trapped inside. Metal Sonic once got Luigi to go into a haunted house with him, and despite the plumber's reluctance, it was actually one of the more fun dates they spent outside of Luigi's house. Metal Sonic just enjoys spending time with the plumber, really, and if that's curled up on the couch or running through a jump scare creep maze of a building, the robot couldn't complain.

There... was one thing, though, left to do about their courtship, and Metal can already tell Luigi wasn't going to like it. 

After a wonderful match of speed skating, Luigi was surprised when his lovely robot pattered over to investgate the other's mood, though the plumber felt like, possibly, this robot was about to ask him to do something he won't feel comfortable with. It just seemed that was from the tone of metallic noise he recieved from Metal Sonic. Luigi tilts his head, one hand on his chin and the other holding up his arm as he attempts to figure out what is needed of him.

"You seem-a nervous, Metal. What's-a wrong?"

His response was a series of noises all in a row - maybe dating Luigi so long as rubbed his nervous personality off on Metal Sonic? When they first got together, he wasn't nearly this expressive or timid, but no one seems to mind this personality shift - that sounded like he was stalling. Something about a small request that wouldn't take too long... The robot hedgehog stops when Luigi removes his hands, letting them fall to his sides. 

"Metal, just-a tell me. Please?"

The blue hedgehog clone just glances towards the left in the locker room, eyeing the egg shaped evil genius who happened to be in their space, then accompanied the gaze with a small point (causing Luigi to turn and look) and a few buzzes that made Luigi go about three shades paler once he decipers it.

"M-meet... Meet your-a papa?!"

Luigi's voice is a whisper, now that he's aware Eggman can totally hear him, as he snaps back to looking at Metal Sonic. The Robot offers Luigi a pleading look upon meeting his gaze, and the plumber grabs the bot's shoulders. "Are you-a sure?! I mean-a, he-a made-a you, so he-a can't be-a that bad, but-a still...! Does he-a even know you're-a dating me?"

Metal jolts when grabbed, but processes Luigi's concern. True, even if you're te creation of an evil egg genius, it's still very intimidating to meet him and introduce yourself as 'dating your favorite creation who you also consider your son' when said bot has never mentioned having a partner much less a boyfriend. While yes, Metal Sonic figures Eggman wouldn't be too upset, since he does let the bot have some private life and figures he and Luigi are just good friends (which Metal wonders if that worries him, his favorite son being so close to a "good guy"), there's still the whole awkwardness of reaffirming no, they're gay, and yes, they've been dating under his nose the whole time. 

Not that Metal Sonic figures that the doctor would have any issues with him being not straight because he can't have sex anyway, but Luigi's concerns are vaild.

The robot, in all honestly, would rather confess this now than Eggman find out, for Luigi's sake. He attempts to convince the plumber of the choice, only to be surprised when a gloved finger is pressed to his mouth - or where his mouth would be if he had one. Luigi makes a sigh, and nods.

"I'll-a do it. But only if-a you come-a with me."

Eagerly, Metal Sonic nods, and Luigi just smiles as the excited bot pulls him into a hug. How adorable, he thinks, that he got so lucky. Now, if only they could convince Eggman. Said genius has disappeared from his spot, though the plumber doesn't have the faintest idea where he disappeared to. He's dragged out of this thinking by his botfriend nudging his cheek, as if to kiss him. 

Now, if all goes well, this will be something they get away with more.

~~~~

About four days later, Luigi feels like Metal Sonic, maybe, is far too good at convincing him to do things. Right now, for example, the plumber's a bit more dressed up than normal (thanks to his brother's insisting). It reminds him of what he used to wear when playing card games with the others and he was the "casino dealer", a white button up and a black vest with a green bow tie, black slacks and black dress shoes. Nothing... too fancy, he hopes.

Thankfully, due to how the Olympics work, everyone is given a place to stay in the Olympic Village - which Luigi is greatful for, because if he actually had to march through Eggman's lair, the plumber would waste half his lives on the way there from security alone, on top getting lost and everything else designed to murder blue blurs instead of green plumbers. Luigi didn't want to even think of having to deal with Eggman after the frustration of navigating that mess.

So here he was, in front of the joint cabin of Metal Sonic and the nefarious Doctor Eggman, Luigi Mario had to decide if disappointing his boyfriend was worth getting out of meeting Eggman like a possible son in law. 

Steeling his nerves as best he could, Luigi pressured himself into knocking and going through with it before he could talk himself out of it. He raises his fist and knocks, in the pattern he always does when making sure Mario's home. Knockknock knock knockknock knock knock!

There's a moment of silence before a bit of muttering, and the clanking of metal against tile floor. Luigi's sweating bullets as the noise goes quiet, and then shifting as the door opens. A familiar noise hits Luigi's ears, and Metal Sonic appears, giving a squeak of joy when Luigi's spotted. The robot eagerly drags the plumber inside, into a tight hug - complete with a little spin around. The hero of the mushroom kingdom laughs a bit as he's picked up and spun, returning the hug once set down. 

"Ohohoho? What do we have here?"

Luigi automatically freezes up when he heard Eggman's voice, but turns to face him with his best facade of 'I'm not scared' he can muster. Metal Sonic shuts the door, then rushes over to grab Luigi's hand and drag him close to Eggman. The pair stop right in front of the tallest of them, leaving Luigi... intimidated. Will this even go over well? It's possible Eggman won't approve. Their entire relationship would be completely ruined if Eggman decided against it...

But a reassuring squeeze from the hand his botfriend was holding was enough to convince him of otherwise.

"Metal? Is this guy one of the new friends you made?"

The robot shakes his head, explaining how they met at the Olympic Games a few years earlier.

"Oh. Wait, you're Luigi, aren't you? Mario's brother? Daisy's boyfriend?"  
"Y-yeah! Well-a, not the-a last-a one. I'm-a Mario's brother, but-a Daisy and I-a never dated. Actually... I'm-a here to-a tell you that I-a wish to..." Oh no, he's loosing his nerve. The plumber can't focus, and he wasn't even able to make eye contact with Eggman properly - not like was before, but especially not now. The hero swallows hard, builds up his courage, stares the Doctor straight in the eye.

"I've-a been-a dating Metal Sonic, and-a I wanted to-a make-a sure you'd approve if-a we stayed that-a way."

There, now the words were out, and all courage left in his has disappeared. Metal Sonic seems pleased at the other's courage, making an appreciative buzz and gently squeezing Luigi's hand to reaffirm this. The robot seems ready to argue with his creator, on Luigi's behalf, as Doctor Eggman processes this information.

"So, you're sure about this, Metal? I figured you two were friendly, but not _that_ friendly..."

He gets an affirmentive nod.

"Well, if he makes you happy, I suppose I won't blow him up on purpose. But if he hurts you-"

The doctor's cut off by a series of reassuring metallic noises.

"... alright. For now, I approve. But if anything happens, you better have a will written." The sudden meanacing voice causes Luigi to yelp, inching away from the doctor towards the shut door. Metal Sonic pipes up, complaining for Doctor Eggman to stop scaring the poor guy and let him be. The man just nods.

"Alright, alright. You're staying for dinner, I presume?"  
"O-only if you'll-a have me..."


End file.
